


Return of Zordon

by Rangerfan58



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, OC children - Freeform, Pretty much all the characters up to SPD, supposed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: Time has passed since Zordon's sacrifice and now trouble is starting up again, but there are surprises in store for the older generation, and for the next generation which is the children of older Rangers





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters and the plot. Hasbro and the other companies own them.

"Tommy" Oliver was 26 years old, married, had two kids, and was currently fighting for his life

TOMMY

"Man, these things just don't give up"

the civilians close by didn't see "Tommy" Oliver fighting a mix between cogs and putties, they saw the Red Ranger fighting the weird mixture

TOMMY

I need Turbo Zord power now!

after what seemed like forever the battle ended and "Tommy" Oliver Red Power Ranger went home, and his daughter noticed her father was much tiered than usual

DAUGHTER

dad, why are you looking so tired?

TOMMY

long day at work sweetie

his wife "Kim" came in

KIM OLIVER

was the testing that bad?

TOMMY

kind of yea

they went to their rooms after dinner

KIM

you had a fight didn't you?

TOMMY

unfortunately yes, but this time it was worse, they were much stronger than normal

KIM

will we ever get a break, I mean, when Divatox captured Jason and I...

TOMMY

Kimberly!, it's OK everything turned out fine in the end

KIM

yes but Jason and I...

TOMMY

Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver!, how many times do we have to go through this, you were under a spell, like I had been

KIM

but if we had succeeded Lerigot...

TOMMY

Kim, Lerigot saved you and Jason, with the help of his wife

KIM

I know (sighs) maybe it's time to tell the kids

TOMMY

no, not yet, first we need to discuss this with the others, and we need to talk to them anyway, because someone is mixing putties and cogs to make a new breed of warriors strong warriors too

KIM

you were fighting the mixed breed, weren't you?

TOMMY

yes, I was

KIM

no wonder you were tired when you came home

TOMMY

come on, we'll talk to the others tomorrow

KIM

why didn't you call?

TOMMY

I could handle it, it just took a while

KIM

all right, you have dinner tonight

after dinner they send their kids to bed and then talk in the living room about their secret lives

KIM

(sighs) I still can't believe we got our powers back, and that I got Turbo Powers like you had

TOMMY

I know, what amazes me is that you married me even though I had been the black Dino Ranger just recently

KIM

if only Zordon could see us now

TOMMY

(sighs) yea, it seemed that Zordon knew everything, even that I was the evil green ranger (sighs) man do I miss Zordon, when Andros told me, I thought I would lose it

KIM

same here, now how about we actually go to bed you have to teach in the morning and I have gymnastics


	2. Chapter 2

and so the next day they go through their same routine except for the fact that the weird breed attacked the school, and the students

TOMMY

how dare you attack innocent children (runs at them and starts fighting) kids run!, I can handle these guys, get to safety

a few teachers come out at the sound of the commotion and near the end of the speech

TEACHER

and we'll help you, right guys?

OTHERS

right!

Bulk and Skull were starting there first year of teaching that day and knew that Tommy was a Ranger, so they got to the center of the fight and Bulk talked to him loud enough to hear, but not too loud

BULK

go and Ranger up, we can handle this

TOMMY

are you sure?

SKULL

after dealing with those goon with Astromema, this is nothing, we can take 'em

TOMMY

OK, I'll be back soon

BULK

we know, now go! (louder) Tommy check on the kids

TOMMY

(also louder) I'm on it!

And so he leaves the fight and in a secure location…

TOMMY

Rangers I need help at the High School (cuts communications) shift into Turbo!

After he morphs, he joins once more as the Red Turbo Ranger

TOMMY

hey guys, I'm right here!

Elgar show up

ELGAR

Red Ranger!, get him you fools Divatox will not accept failure

just then the other Turbo Rangers and the Astro Rangers show up, minus Justin who didn't know

ANDROS

hey Elgar!, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, come on guys lets do it

RANGERS

right

TJ

Turbo blasters!

And so they fight, and were getting beaten while they were at it

KIM

guys, I don't know how much longer I can hold out

ZACK

same here

they lose it then

KIM

I'm gone

ZACK

same here

Andros got a direct hit and lost his morph as well

ANDROS

man, how much can these freaks take, every time we take them down they just get back up

just then the Dino Thunder Rangers show up

DINO RANGERS

Super Dino mode!

TOMMY

hey, I thought you guys lost your powers

CONNER

well it looks like we got them back

KIRA

yea, we were watching the news and felt our powers return

ETHAN

looks like the gang's all here, all we need is the Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and we're complete

TRENT

woah, looks like you're forgetting SPD & Ninja

TOMMY

quite the chatting and start the fighting already

just then the supposedly destroyed Broodwing shows up

KIRA

OK, how about one of us makes the call to SPD

TEACHER

I got it (phones number) yes is this SPD?…OK we have a situation that requires your presence at Reefside…well it seems that an old enemy of yours has shown up at the High School…would Broodwing sufficiently answer your question?…yes, we currently have four groups of Rangers fighting but they need help to fight this guy…yes…yes we understand…OK see your Rangers soon, 'bye (cuts communications) OK they'll be here soon

TOMMY

good because we're losing here

Tommy loses it

TOMMY

I'm out

PRINCIPAL

no way (gets hit in the shoulder) Ow!, OK the one who did that is going to pay!

TOMMY

yea! (hits an enemy) take that you monster

soon enough SPD joined in, two days after Jack had voluntarily returned, he was fighting Broodwing once more


	3. Chapter 3

JACK

hey Broodwing, miss us?, lets do it!

SKY

I've got the weird robot things

BRIDGE

hey, wait for me!

SYD/Z

(Z) ready Syd? (Syd) you know it! (together) leave some for us!

KAT

Zeo 1 pink is back in action!

almost all other Zeo members join in

ZEO 2

hey, let us join in

soon it was an all out fight between Broodwing & his helpers and the Rangers & mad teachers

ANDROS

I'm done (demorphs)

all the other Rangers were pretty much gone as well

ALL OTHERS

(demorphed) yep we're through

TOMMY

not me (suddenly forced to demorph again) OK I'm done

TEACHER 1

yea, I'm all fought out

PRINCIPAL

he's just too strong

Cruger shows up just then

CRUGER

Broodwing, I thought we took care of you a long time ago

BROODWING

well, looks like you're wrong Doggie Cruger

JACK

(almost out of it) ready?

SKY/BRIDGE/Z/SYD

ready!

ALL

SPD Emergency!

BRIDGE

lets do it!

they start to fight but Jack quickly lost it

JACK

I'm done

CRUGER

don't worry Rangers, I've got this one, SPD Emergency, Shadow Ranger

BROODWING

I just came to say hello with these (crybots show up) take them

and just as Broodwing leaves Lightspeed and Lost Galaxy show up to join the fray

LEO

let's get them

CARTER

last one finished doesn't have Zord duty

CRUGER

sorry to disappoint you but I'll take down these robots

and true to his word Cruger took down the most, with one strike of his Shadow Saber, soon enough the Crybots were finished with everyone pitching in


	4. Chapter 4

JACK

I still can't believe a science teacher took down more than B squad, with a pen as his only weapon

CONNER

that's Dr. O for you, a fighter

SKY

well at least our self-defense classes were handy

ALL RANGERS

yea, (Kim) and my gymnastics

JASON

just one question, who were the putty freaks?

TOMMY

a mixture between putties and cogs, they're tougher than when they were two separate entities

ZHANE

at least we don't have to deal with Dark Specter

CRUGER

true, but we may have a bigger problem

JACK

Grumm sir?

CRUGER

yes

TRENT

OK I'm lost, who or what is Grumm?

CRUGER

Grumm is my old enemy, there was a prison break recently and I fear that Grumm escaped with some of the other prisoners

Cruger's morpher beeps

CRUGER

what is it Kat?

KAT

we have a problem

CRUGER

what's the problem?

KAT

Grumm's escaped he's coming for you Doggie

CRUGER

don't worry Kat, I can handle him

KAT

but can the civilians you're with handle him?

CRUGER

they'll be OK

KAT

but sir there only protection is you and the B squad

JACK

don't worry Kat, they can handle themselves especially a science teacher

TOMMY

I prefer paleontologist thank you

JACK

correction he's a paleontologist, but anyways he beat more Crybots than the whole B squad combined with a pen

KAT

a pen OK how can a pen beat Crybots?

JACK

I don't know, but he did so I think they can take care of themselves

KAT

even though he's at Reefside now?

CRUGER

how soon?

KAT

about five minutes

TOMMY

oh man, we still haven't recovered

KIM

I can avoid blasts with my Gymnastics but even I have a limit

just then they hear engines

TOMMY

he's here guys, let's power up

JACK

hold on, how about you go into hiding until we either say it's safe or we call for help this way you can recover more, for when it really counts

PRINCIPAL

he's right Dr. Oliver, you guys need your strength

TOMMY

fine, but I'm joining in as soon as I'm ready (starts to collapse)

CONNER

(catching him) if you don't fall asleep that is

and so the teachers and most of the Rangers go into hiding, just as Grumm walks in


	5. Chapter 5

CRUGER

you'll never win Grumm, I won't let you

GRUMM

you don't have a choice in the matter Doggie Cruger, that is if you want your precious wife and base safe

CRUGER

if you've harmed Isinia…

GRUMM

oh, I haven't done anything yet, but her continued safety depends on your decision

CRUGER

what do you want Grumm?

GRUMM

nothing much, just safe passage to a place of my choosing

CRUGER

never!, let's end it

and so they fight and it last past the end of school. An hour after the fight began, SPD was tired and all of them were weakening. Meanwhile Justin had come to Reefside to visit a friend when he had heard about the attack. He suddenly felt power flowing through him again and he knew what he had to do. When he got to the high school, he saw Grumm, who was boasting about finishing off the Rangers and then taking over the world, which makes him mad so he does the only thing he knows how to do in this situation, morph

JUSTIN

shift into Turbo!

After he morphs he runs to the high school, and shouts

JUSTIN

hey ugly!, you haven't finished off all of the Rangers yet, I'm still here, ready to defeat you

GRUMM

(turning at that) I say, not for long

he attacks and hits Justin hard

JUSTIN

and I thought Divatox was hard to fight

by this time most of the other Rangers had regained their strength and hearing the commotion decide to check it out, despite reasonable arguments

KIM

look it's been over an hour, and besides only one of us is checking it out

CARLOS

I will (checks outside) guys you're not going to believe this

CASSIE

what is it?

CARLOS

it's Justin, he's the blue Turbo Ranger, how about we give him a hand?

TOMMY

thanks to our Ranger abilities I'm ready to go, as soon as I morph that is

and so all the Rangers morph and see the SPD Rangers pretty out of it and Justin starting to weaken

TOMMY

hey Grumm, have you ever heard the saying "you mess with one of us you mess with all of us?" well it's true

GRUMM

more Rangers?, this is my lucky day

Justin loses his morph

JUSTIN

guys, don't underestimate him, he's stronger than he looks (collapses out cold)

TOMMY

let's do it

but the battle doesn't last for long when Grumm leaves in a cloud of smoke

TOMMY

looks like we win

Cruger and the other SPD Rangers get up right as Tommy says that

CRUGER

you have not won, he'll be back, much stronger than this time too

KIM

oh my goodness, the students, we forgot about the students

TEACHER 1

didn't you guys see them safe?

TEACHER 2

I thought you did Tommy?

TOMMY

I lost them before I could tell, and I had to morph, if I had seen them right outside I would have taken them to Haley's Cyberspace first


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy's cell phone suddenly rang

HALEY

Tommy, why do I have frightened high school students with me?, two of them immediately fainted from either exhaustion, relief, fear, or surprise that they made it here

TOMMY

are…are they OK?

HALEY

besides some minor cases of sudden insulin shock, fainting, and dehydration they're all fine, if not afraid to leave these doors until their parents come or are told it's safe by a teacher

TOMMY

thank you so much Haley, I owe you one

HALEY

let me be part of your new adventure and we call it even, OK?

TOMMY

you know it, bye (hangs up) OK, the kids are safe if not a bit scared

CONNER

the basement?

TOMMY

(sighs) yea the basement

KIM

what about the basement?, which I haven't seen yet Mr. I-don't-want-you-to-get-lost

TOMMY

our basement is old Dino HQ, the setup is still there

KIRA

wait, it was destroyed in that attack

TOMMY

and I rebuilt it, for momento purposes

ETHAN

does it work?

TOMMY

not that I know of

CRUGER

we'll take our leave now, you can apparently take care of yourselves, but if you ever need help, just give us a call on the phone, or the Rangers can use their morphers, we'll be turned into the all Ranger frequency everyday on one console we should be able to receive the call

ANDROS

don't worry, if Grumm show up we'll definitely call, and if it's possible we'll lave some of him for you

SPD leaves and they all go to Haley's Cybercafe, after a while though they had to split up

ZHANE

Andros and I need to get back to the megaship, we're already in enough trouble thanks to our new enemies, I do not want to face you sister tonight Andros, especially over something like coming home late

ANDROS

OK, let's go before Karone finds a way to either torture us or find a reason to torture us

CASSIE

what could be worse than Astronema?

ANDROS

you don't want to know

Cassidy and Deavon show up


	7. Chapter 7

CASSIDY

guys, I just wanted everyone to know that we're behind the rangers 100 percent no identity finding

TOMMY

thanks you two, I'm sure the Rangers appreciate it

CASSIDY

can we come over later Dr. O?, we just came back after two years of being in another state, could we do a quick catch up soon?

TOMMY

how about after school tomorrow?

CASSIDY

works for us, we don't go in until day after tomorrow

and so all Rangers involved were informed and the next day after Tommy was home, Cassidy and Deavon go updated, confirmed, and were informed that it would be a long and hard battle

CASSIDY

after that Mesagog creep?, we can handle this

just then they saw six streaks and the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Rangers appeared

TORI

sorry we're late, our students took a little longer than normal to train

TOMMY

better late than never

DUSTIN

hold it, why are there reporters?

KIRA

it's OK, anything that they see that is Ranger material stays confidential, after all they've kept the Dinothunder identities a secret since they fou7nd out

TOMMY

and If they do say anything I will personally hunt them down and make them regret it

CASSIDY

the secret's are safe, anything we tape will be edited if it reveals identities, but I will do a story saying that we're behind you tomorrow, it it's acceptable that is

TOMMY

as long as it doesn't reveal identities I'm cool with it

Andros, Zhane, and Karone show up just then

KARONE

sorry we're late, DECA wouldn't let us leave without an explanation

ZHANE

yea, DECA hit Karone the hardest, but then again Karone did just recover from illness, so that's understandable

ANDROS

oh and if any of you need to go to space don't,the megaship is in no condition to really fly, oh and no identity revelations OK?

DEVAON

we already know

suddenly Haley let out a "yes!" and when they turned they found the computer working

TOMMY

nice work Haley, now we're in business

and that's when the alarm sounded and Cassidy checked and fainted

TOMMY

Kim, check

KIM

OK I'm seeing a dinosaur like creature here, do you know him?

TOMMY

Trent, check

TRENT

already done, he's a separate person

KIRA

OK then Mr. Mercer is clean, what about Ms Randall?

TRENT

she's also clean she's with my dad

ANDROS

Karone, you feeling OK?

Karone changed into Astronema

ZHANE

that answer your question?

CASSIE

move it!

And Karone, now Astronema leaves declaring revenge for Dark Specter

TOMMY

is everyone OK?

CADDISY

one question can I say Astronema has returned?

TOMMY

yes, but no…

CASSIDY

identity revelations we know

ANDROS

I hope I can get to my sister before it gets as bad as last time

ZHANE

yea no offense, but It was not pleasant fighting her

KIRA

why not?

ANDROS

two reasons, a she's native to KO-35 and he kind of likes her

KIRA

OK, how about we just get on with it, and start stratigizing

OTHERS

right

and so the next day Cassidy went on air

CASSIDY

…and so all I have to say is that we're behind the Rangers 100 percent since we know that they can achieve ultimate victory

Cassidy almost got fired, but in the end didn't because her boss realized how important the Rangers true identities were a few days later there was a huge battle

ANDROS

Zhane get him

ZHANE

already done

suddenly they all get a huge surprise, Zordon alive and well

TOMMY

got him (looks at light) Zordon?…


	8. Chapter 8

ANDROS

(thinking) I destroyed his tube, killing him

TOMMY

(thinking) I thought Andros killed him

OTHERS

(thinking) isn't he supposed to be dead?

CASSIDY

(thinking) who is this guy?

DEAVON

(thinking) OK, that's just weird

ZORDON

(thinking) they've all grown so much

ALPHA 5

(thinking) ay-yi-yi, I almost didn't recognize them

DINO RANGERS

(thinking) is this Zordon?


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes, his first mentor Zordon & his friend Alpha 5 were standing in front of him like nothing had happened before his tube was shattered, Zordon spoke

ZORDON

Rangers, I am sure you have many questions, but they must wait, I sense an extremely dark presence headed this way, it is even more powerful than Rita, Lord Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, and Dark Specter combined

TOMMY

Zordon, much has happened since your tube was shattered, there are many more enemies that have arisen since your apparent death, I fear you may be sensing Grumm, an extremely powerful alien that almost killed Justin and would've destroyed us if he hadn't retreated for some unknown reason

ZORDON

this is indeed grave news

ANDROS

there's more, my sister Karone is once again Astronema, she's vowed revenge for Dark Specter I fear she will come after you again if possible

ZORDON

these are indeed grave matters, we must deal with them as quickly as possible

CASSIDY

hate to interrupt you guys, but we have more pressing matters

TOMMY

like what?

CASSIDY

(pointing) like him!

She was pointing towards one of Mesagog's monsters

KIRA

you with us Dr. O?

TOMMY

you bet, my new morpher has all of my powers except green, thanks to Haley

CONNER

than lets do it

KIRA/CONNER/ETHAN/TOMMY

Dino Thunder, power up!

TRENT

White Ranger, Dino power!

ALL

ha! (Conner) hey you!, you looking for us?

MONSTER

you will be defeated

TOMMY

not a chance

Zeltrax shows up

ZELTRAX

hello Dr. Tommy Oliver, I've been waiting a long time for this

TOMMY

sorry Smitty, but I have to take you down!

after a few minutes the battle was over and the Dino Thunder Rangers declared victory


	10. Chapter 10

KIRA

man, they're getting tougher

ZORDON

well done, I am sure Tommy is proud of his protégé's

TOMMY

I am, it's good to see that you've kept up your training even though you now have jobs which takes up a lot of your time, but after a while you get used to it

ANDROS

there's just one thing that bothers me Zordon, and it's not about you, I know we'll get explanations what bothers me is how our enemies could return so suddenly

TOMMY

same here, but for now I know some people who need to go to bed, Cassidy and Deavon

CASSIDY/DEAVON

but Dr. O…

TOMMY

no buts, you two have news to report, I don't want you falling asleep on the air, you may be our only means of warning sometimes, so go to bed

KIM

I have to put the kids to sleep as well

TOMMY

OK, tell them I'll home later Kim

Kim, Cassidy, and Deavon leave

KIRA

you're a father Dr. O?

TOMMY

yea

CONNER

and you didn't tell us?

TOMMY

(gulps) uh-huh

ALL 4 DINO RANGERS

Dr. OOOO!

JASON

what surprises me is that neither Kim nor Tommy told any of us that they'd finally married each other

TOMMY

yea, well for now we need to get Zordon into a tube like his old one, he can't stay this way forever

JUSTIN

but the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox

TJ

he's right Tommy, we can't rebuild it

TOMMY

wrong, let's go to the basement and I'll prove it

KIRA

sorry but I have to bail, I assist at Haley's and she's running an all night special, Trent and I will be needed

TRENT

yea, but we'll be here tomorrow, after we wake up

TOMMY

OK, see you two tomorrow, oh I'll call your father for you Trent

TRENT

right

and so they go through the secret entrance and Zordon goes into a temporary home, Tommy's laptop

TOMMY

well that was my work computer, but I guess I can let Zordon have it until he's home

ALPHA 5

ay-yi-yi this is all so different from the Power Chamber

TOMMY

actually alpha it's quite easy, all you really have to do is turn it on if it's off and monitor the screen, the Rangers and I will automatically know if there's trouble, and if one of us doesn't we just use our morphers to contact them

ZORDON

are you absolutely sure you cant get communiqués Tommy?

TOMMY

yes, Haley and I checked a hundred times before I actually used it

BILLY

this Haley person sounds intriguing, I would like to meet her someday

TOMMY

(laughs) oh man, Billy you met her and didn't even realize it

JASON

what do you mean Tommy?

TOMMY

she's the owner of Haley's Cybercafe

ZORDON

it appears our allies are more well hidden than I thought

TOMMY

yea, she was the one who helped me make 4 out of the 5 morphers in the first place

ALL BUT PRESENT DINO RANGERS

what?! (Zordon) it appears I have missed more than I thought

ANDROS

you have no idea, but can we have some explanations now?

ZORDON

yes, now it is time fore some answers, you see when you shattered my tube Andros I was not completely destroyed, as you know I used my powers to purify the universe, but when a small part of me went to my home planet of Eltare I found myself in a tube terribly weakened but alive, I started to heal and three of your years after I had begun to recover I contacted my friend and partner alpha 5

ALPHA 5

when I heard his voice I thought I was still recharging but I still went to coordinates Zordon gave me and when I saw him some machinery immediately shocked me

ZORDON

it was the only way to get you to realize that I was alive, after that alpha helped me to complete my recovery but even thought I was strong enough after 10 of your years I still needed some strength to survive outside of my tube, and so after may years I have returned

TOMMY

it's like I said earlier I can fix the Power Chamber but it will still take a few weeks before it's completed

ZORDON

I have absolute confidence that you will complete the Power Chamber in decent time Tommy, meanwhile I will go into the main computer so that you can use your laptop for work

TOMMY

thanks

suddenly the main computer started beeping right after Zordon had transferred


	11. Chapter 11

CONNER

what's going on?

TOMMY

either the computer thinks Zordon is an enemy or we're in trouble

Ethan checks

ETHAN

we're in trouble the beeping was for the all Ranger frequency and it's origin is from the red SPD Ranger, I'll put it on speaker

Jack's voice fill the room

JACK

…repeat all B squad and the Shadow Ranger have been captured by an alliance of Ranger enemies, all Rangers should stay on their guard, I am putting this on automatic repeat in case we're caught, Jack out

Ethan cuts the message

TOMMY

no!, I can't believe this! Argh!

CONNER

Dr. O?

TOMMY

we're supposed to have been ready!

ZORDON

Tommy, I will not let you find a way into the local hospital in this house

Tommy calms down

TOMMY

sorry Zordon, I'm just remembering when Trent was still the evil white Ranger and he encased me in amber and the others freed me using my stone and then after they got me  _full_  back to normal I was in a coma for a few days

ETHAN

I remember that, those were some scary two weeks, I mean, first you were encased in amber, than you were stuck in your suit, then you were invisible and finally you had to deal with a mental battle against your former selves

TOMMY

only three of my former selves

ETHAN

look the point is, calm down Dr. O

JASON

what do you teach any ways?

TOMMY

I already told you, Paleontologist

JASON

oh yea, you  _did_  say that didn't you?, I never thought you would be teaching science

TOMMY

well, I don't know about you but I have to teach tomorrow, I put it on silent alarm Zordon, so that we don't wake up the kids, if there's major trouble, my alarm goes off early and reads computer and that lets me know to check for problems

JASON

I  _still_  can't believe you're a father

ZORDON

if there are more serious problems I will wake up Kimberley and watch over the house until you get back, but I don't know what I'll do if the kids wake up and you are both still gone

TOMMY

they already have instructions on that because Kim and I sometimes leave early, before the kids get up, oh and they  _don't_  know about our double lives, all the Rangers need to discuss that, Zordon if there's a major problem and we're gone contact us

and so the next day starts out normal, but suddenly there was an explosion and almost everyone went to the basement but there was a Ranger who was there and when he got outside he saw 6 weary and injured Rangers fighting the ones they had just escaped from

TOMMY

shift into Turbo, Red Turbo power, hey Elgar, looking for someone?

ELGAR

red Ranger, I've been waiting for this

CRUGER

don't underestimate him Ranger, he's much stronger than he looks

TOMMY

trust me I know better than to underestimate this guy

ELGAR

you'll pay for the past

TOMMY

whatever Elgar, let's just finish this

ELGAR

as you wish

and so a battle began and while the SPD Rangers had  _started_  to recover they were still in no condition to fight, meanwhile Elgar was somehow getting the better of Tommy


	12. Chapter 12

ELGAR

face it Red Ranger I win

TOMMY

not a chance Elgar, not a chance (talks into communicator) OK Zordon you can call my backup any time now, 'cause I'm getting beaten

ZORDON

unfortunately the Rangers have not answered their communicators, you're on your own for now Tommy

Zordon cuts communications

TOMMY

oh great, what am I going to do now?

While all of this was happening the SPD Rangers were forming a plan and checking on the civilians while they were at it

Z

sorry Jack but that's not going to work

SKY

hate to admit it, but she's right, not only did he severely wound us, but we don't have the necessary materials

JACK

yes we do, all we need is what's around us

SYD

hey Jack's right, all the material is right here in the school

CRUGER

yes, but I'm not so sure they'll allow us to use the materials we need

the principal had come in to check on them and offer help, but when he heard this he gained a lot of respect for SPD, he spoke up

PRINCIPAL

I came to check on you and over heard, we'd be happy to lend you our tools and expertise

JACK

distraction time sir?

CRUGER

no, construction time Jack, can you get your teachers and students to help us?

PRINCIPAL

gladly

while they were building the weapon, Bridge realized something

BRIDGE

hey guys, how are we going to get this thing to work?, we have nothing

JACK

some of these components could work with our morphers, but I don't want to risk it

STUDENT

no problem, we'll just use parts from some of the computers

Z

but how will they work once we're done?

STUDENT

it's easy, for tech students that is, we can take care of it

CRUGER

all right that will work but we need to hurry it up, the only Ranger out there is reaching his limit

TEACHER

we need five more minutes

SYD

that's not enough time

SKY

actually it is, see you in five

and he runs off towards the fight, once he arrives he taunts Elgar


	13. Chapter 13

SKY

hey Elgar, you realize you're a lousy shot right?

TOMMY

don't, don't do this, he's too strong

SKY

no he's not, he's too easy since he's working with Grumm

ELGAR

you'll pay for that

SKY

actually, you'll pay, after all Grumm is a big loser

while Sky was talking and dodging the cannon was finished and put in place, all they had to do was wait until Sky got out of the way

TOMMY

hey Elgar, you'll never win (demorphs) it's all you Sky!

SKY

right!, hey Elgar say bye

Sky quickly gets out of the way and Elgar gets hit

TOMMY

nice distraction Sky

SKY

well I was actually planning on fighting him, but whatever works

unfortunately Elgar got back up

CRUGER

it's not over yet Rangers

JACK

oh man!, how much can this guy take?

TOMMY

too much

but that's when backup arrived

KIM

hey guys, sorry we're late, our communicators were jammed in the tunnels

TOMMY

better late than never Kim, now let's take Elgar

JASON

it's morphing time!

ANDROS

Let's Rocket!

CONNER

Dino Power!

JACK

SPD, Emergency!

CARTER

Lightspeed, Rescue!

the others follow

TOMMY

I need Tigerzord Power now

SABA

it's good to be back in action

TOMMY

let's just do it like always Saba

SABA

who is he?

TOMMY

his name is Elgar, we met him soon after we got our Turbo Powers and Justin, now let's do it

SABA

but why did you call me?

TOMMY

mainly distraction, but also because the Tigerzord can take a hard beating

SABA

so may megazords for one person?

TOMMY

more like he's not alone

SABA

so I see

TOMMY

convert to warrior mode now

unfortunately the Tigerzord was made into swiss cheese thanks to a Grumm zord

CONNER

we could use some Zords Dr. O

TOMMY

I know, but I can't call on Brachio right now

KIRA

why not?

TOMMY

because of putties

ETHAN

that's fair, I'm dealing with something that has Z's on them and somehow they're stronger than tarranodrones and those were tough

Tommy brought down two 'Z' putties


	14. Chapter 14

TOMMY

strong, but not very smart, just hit the 'Z's

TRENT

yea, they just disappear woah (gets covered)

TOMMY

OK, that's it, I'm through playing (he throws Saba and hits the rest of the putties)

meanwhile Carter and his team were having problems of their own

CARTER

man, those guys are tough

DANA

how'd they get this tough?

CARTER

I don't know, but personally I just wish they were gone

OTHERS

yeah

Leo's team was just barley fairing better

LEO

man, there's so many, but at least we're still on our feet

the Ninja and Dino Rangers were having their own problems

CAM

I can't call on the Zords

TOMMY

ditto

thankfully the SPD and Space Rangers were OK despite some minor Zord problems

SKY

Jack, there's a problem

JACK

I know, I'm going to try and form the Megazord again

ANDROS

uh, Jack, I think we have a bigger problem

JACK

like what?

ANDROS

like my sister using her ship in the Earth's atmosphere

CRUGER

the Delta base won't be getting here any time soon either

that's when Zordon speaks up

ZORDON

I know most of you aren't used to obeying my orders but you all must form the new Ranger Megazord

TOMMY

good idea, but how Zordon?

ZORDON

push the new button that's just been added and you will form the Ultimate Ranger Megazord

CRUGER

not quit ultimate since you don't have the Delta Command one

ZORDON

we will fix that problem once the base comes here

CRUGER

fine with me

TOMMY

OK, are you guys ready?

KIRA

you bet Dr. O


	15. Chapter 15

they all combine except for B squad and the base

JACK

we'll be with you in a second, we gotta take care of this Zord first (after he's done) OK, SPD combining now

soon after the Delta Command base arrived went into Megazord mode and combined to form the Ultimate Ranger Megazord

CRUGER

now let's finish this battle

but before they could their Megazord self destructed and all the Rangers lost their powers

TOMMY

Zordon do you read me?

Silence…

BILLY

Alpha, Zordon come in…nothing

KIM

guys, the Power's gone, I can feel it

ADAM

I can see it

JUSTIN

(just waking up) oh man, what happened?

TJ

hey man, you OK?

JUSTIN

I'm fine, except for a headache, now what happened?

ANDROS

the Power's gone and so are Zordon and Alpha

JUSTIN

what do we do now?

TOMMY

for now we go to mine and Kim's house and see if our system's crashed

Cruger's morpher beeps

CRUGER

go ahead

KAT

Doggie, we have a talking head and a robot going Ay-Yi-Yi and he won't stop, then again he did get zapped so that may explain it

TOMMY

Zordon and Alpha!, they're OK, but how did they wind up in New Tech?

CRUGER

unknown, Kat calm the robot down and call the head Zordon and the robot Alpha, we'll be back soon with a few friends

KAT

um Cruger, the robot kinda blew a fuse the head  _tried_  to calm it, but no success

TOMMY

that's Alpha for you, wait, did anyone use humor around them?

KAT

no, well actually yes, Boom did and right after that the robot got zapped by some of our equipment

TOMMY

we can send Billy up and he can reboot Alpha

but by the time they got there Alpha was falling apart

BILLY

there's the problem, someone imputed a disk in him again, just take out the disk, fix him up and he'll be good to go

and so they did exactly that after Alpha was working properly again the sirens went off

ALPHA

ay-yi-yi, what now?

Kat checks

KAT

that would be Grumm

and Grumm was indeed on the attack, the Rangers went to their Zords and fought but the command base exploded…


	16. Chapter 16

JACK

(thinking) it can't be

SKY

(thinking) this is not happening

BRIDGE

(thinking) I wonder if the underground zord bay is OK

SYD

(thinking) I wonder if they're all OK

Z

(thinking) not my home, not my home

Billy speaks up

BILLY

I think we should start moving, this area is now at risk for being attacked

JACK

OK, let's go

SKY

go where?

BRIDGE

the underground Zord bay

BILLY

I saw to it that it was destroyed with the base to insure no one could find it

SYD

can we go to Reefside?

Z

yea, what about Reefside?

BILLY

it's really our only option

and so they all say goodbye and go back to Reefside to regroup and recover. Tommy greets them

TOMMY

rest, rest


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few months since the Rangers had lost their Powers and the only real base, and the Rangers knew that the bad guys had already declared victory, which annoyed the Rangers and their kids since they had finally been told after SPD supposedly lost almost all their people and had definitely lost their base, the public was also annoyed as they knew that the Rangers weren't done that easily

TOMMY

I can't believe after all we've been through the bad guys win

SARAH

it's not your fault dad, you can't stop these guys without your powers and you know it

KIM

hate to admit it but she's right, I can't even activate my Ninja power of the Crane

ZACK

(sighs) if only Zordon were here, he'd know what to do

HALEY

hey guys, Mesagog's making his move on the city again

KAT

but there's nothing we can do

HALEY

yes, but those with Dino gems can

CONNER

that's right!, the gems choose and genetically bond with a person

KIRA

than what are we waiting for?

TOMMY

let's do it

and so Tommy goes invisible, Ethan gets his arms ready and Trent, Conner, and Kira just run after them. Once they arrive the Tarranodrones attack them, but Kira screams an ear splitting scream and Conner and Trent just go fast while Ethan uses his arms and Tarranodrones are hit with an invisible force, back and the command center…


	18. Chapter 18

SARAH

hey mom, where's dad?

KIM

I have no idea, all I know is that he's out there somewheres

at that moment five people just show up out of no where's, well more like four people and a robot

SARAH

mom, who are they?

KIM

I think they're our friends

Cruger gets hit by an invisible force called Tommy Oliver, but Zordon spoke up before anyone else got hit by him

ZORDON

you don't have to hit any of us Tommy, we're all allies

Tommy is so shocked he becomes visible

TOMMY

Zordon, you're alive and in human form

KAT MANX

good going mister, you just knocked out the only other leader here

Cruger spoke up

CRUGER

actually, he just knocked the wind out of me

KAT MANX

well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm  _so_  over these creeps

TOMMY

let's finish this, I'm going invisible

and so they finish the battle with Kira's Ptera Scream. Once they finish the battle, they go to their temporary base

CRUGER

I'm glad to see that you managed to escape unharmed Rangers

JACK

not totally unharmed sir, we all mourned your supposed deaths for two weeks

CRUGER

well if we had been able to contact you we would've

TOMMY

I'm just glad you survived the blast, what I want to know is how

ZORDON

that would be my doing, I transported almost everyone on the grounds

TOMMY

you only forgot the Rangers

ZORDON

I knew that you would be able to survive the blast

BRIDGE

we survived, but our Zords didn't

KAT MANX

actually, they did, I put them in the secret underground blast proof Zord bay

B SQUAD

Bridge!

BRIDGE

I didn't know such a thing existed, and I even went upside-down

JACK

it doesn't matter, all that matters is that everyone is safe


	19. Chapter 19

Zordon suddenly disappeared

TOMMY

Zordon!, where are you?

ZORDON

in the computer

TOMMY

why?

ZORDON

because your children are coming

the computer turns off and Alpha goes into hiding

SARAH

we're all home, safe and sound

MAYLA

well…almost safe and sound, if not for those Kel…something or other we wouldn't of had to fight and be late

TORI

at least our lessons have worked to protect you

KAYLIE

yea, but I was scared when Crybots joined the Ninja things

CAM

(laughs) you're talking about Kelzaks

MAYLA

well if not for training we'd be dead

TOMMY

why didn't you call us?

SARAH

cell phones and watches are broke

KIM

(dangerous voice) Sarah

MAYLA

it's not our fault Mrs. Oliver, the enemy used some kind of explosive and it ruined communications for ten blocks, and even after we got clear of that area we found the blast had totally fried the wires

BILLY

if you'll give me the devices I can fix them and make them better

ANNA

whatever you say dad, whatever you say

TOMMY

Billy, you never told us you were a father

JASON

OK, I'm a father too

TJ

same goes for me

ANDROS

guilty

ADAM

OK, you have me

ZACK

two days

ZHANE

a teenager

JSUTIN

a month

CARLOS

a day

LEO

a week, and also a year


	20. Chapter 20

ROCKY

OK I'm a father too

TOMMY

looks like we're all parents

MAYLA

well, what are we going to do about these guys?

ADAM

 _you_  will do nothing the  _adults_  will take care of it

MAYLA

OK dad, why did you give us this equipment if we can't help

TOMMY

you  _are_  helping, the messages we get help us in case of an attack

SARAH

we want to do more dad, I know you trained us for self defense, but we want to  _fight_  them

CRUGER

from what I can tell you aren't quit ready yet

KAT HILLARD

he's right, you need more training

ANNA

I'm ready mom, I know I am

KAT MANX

you should listen to your mother, I've been fighting Grumm for  _years_  and I still got captured by Benag

ANNA

well, can we at  _least_  start using these lessons to protect the innocent from these guys?

KAT HILLARD

now that  _is_  allowed

MAYLA

can we continue lessons?

TOMMY

after homework, oh and there are two people I want you guys to meet, Alpha, Zordon it's safe, they're fighting evil as well


	21. Chapter 21

Zordon shows up

ZORDON

I'm not sure your kids should be involved but I respect your decision

SARAH

it's…a…t-talking head

TOMMY

you get used to it, hey where's Alpha?

ZORDON

he somehow locked himself in the nearby closet

ALPHA 5

(muffled) and I'm not coming out yet

TOMMY

we'll see about that(starts pushing buttons)

ETHAN

what are you doing Dr. O?, randomly pushing buttons?

TOMMY

no, I'm not

suddenly Alpha shows up having been shocked by Tommy

ALPHA 5

aye-yi-yi-yi-yi(continues)

BILLY

what did you do to Alpha Tommy?

TOMMY

I  _meant_  to only shock him out of hiding, but I think I might've accidentally short circuited him

KIRA

anyone have a rebooting disk?

All rangers that knew him looked at Billy

BILLY

unfortunately it got destroyed with the command center

ASHLEY

actually, it's Ashley to the rescue

ANDROS JR.

what do you mean mom?

ASHLEY

I copied the disk and have had it with me for years

and so she puts the disk in and Alpha calmed down

TOMMY

now if we could just repair our powers like that

and in a puff of smoke Ninjor appears

NINJOR

ah, but our powers are not gone and your kids have the power within them as well

TOMMY

Ninjor!, what happened after you left?

TOMMY

much, but right now we must stop the evil that has taken over much of this planet, Tommy, you shall once again be the white Tiger while your daughter is the white Falcon

and so old and new regained old powers and gained new powers a.k.a. old got their powers back and new received power

ZORDON

you all know the rules good luck


	22. Chapter 22

SARAH

um, what rules is he talking about?

BILLY

we have three rules, never reveal your secret identity, never escalate a battle, and never use your powers for personal gain

ANDROS

Lightspeed, SPD, and Space is already busted but you  _aren't_  keep it that way we don't want any trouble at school, OK?

EVERYONE

OK (Sarah) hey um, can we train now? At the youth center

HALEY

no problem, I'll just get it ready for you guys, oh and one more thing, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, and Tommy  _no_  going behind that bar and no real roughhousing clear?

TOMMY

we got it Haley

KAYLIE

hey dad, I guess I was wrong about Zordon being a figment of imagination and you guys being Rangers not real huh?

JASON

can't argue with that

MARIA

come on, let's go train oh and last one there's a rotten Turbo engine

TURBO RANGERS

hey! (Justin) you don't go dissing the Turbo Zords or the Rescue Turbo Zords

MARIA

let's go

TRENT

I'll buy everyone drinks after training

a few weeks later Divatox and the other bad guys gained some major ground and the Rangers lost two groups on the same day

ANDROS

(sigh) they'll be missed

TOMMY

how's Dr. Manx holding up Andros, she OK?

ANDROS

actually, she's killed herself

KIM

like the rest of SPD

KIRA

we have the Lightspeed and SPD morphers for future generations

unfortunately two months later earth was taken over and many thought that all the Rangers were gone. 20 years later…

LAINA

hey mom, who were the Power Rangers?

KAYLIE

they were a group of people who protected the earth

LAINA

before the Great Loss?

KAYLIE

yes before the Great Loss

LAINA

is that why most are now underground?

KAYLIE

yes

LAINA

will I even see the surface mom?

KAYLIE

I don't know hon, but I hope so

Laina leaves and Kaylie gets a chance to think

KAYLIE

I still can't believe it's been 20 years to the day since I lost my whole family, well  _almost_  my whole family the last of the Rangers are all family

her husband Andros Jr. Comes in

 


	23. Chapter 23

ANDROS JR.

You still miss them, don't you?

KAYLIE

yes, but at least we have each other

ANDROS JR.

Yes and the others are also with us

KAYLIE

do you think it's time to reveal who we are to the camp?

ANDROS JR.

Not yet we need everyone here to make the decision

and so they get together and the decision was to reveal themselves to the camp. At that evenings meeting…

ANDROS JR.

Sir, I need to tell you something

CAMP LEADER

what would that be Mr. I-don't-think-that-will-work?, you've nayed so many plans I've wished I could  _kill_  you and bring the Power Rangers back, but I can't so I'm stuck with you

ANDROS JR.

I've nayed those plans for your  _protection_  I am honor bound to protect everyone as a  _Power Ranger_

CAMP LEADER

you're lying, I know you can't be a Power Ranger because all the Rangers are dead

ANDROS JR.

Ready guys?

RANGERS

ready

ALL

morphing power!

And they all call they're morphing forms, Sarah going last

SARAH

White Falcon Power!

And in an instant 15 people become the Power Rangers

LAINA

no…way!

The Rangers Power down

CAMP LEADER

why didn't you tell us?

KAYLIE

it was for your protection, we knew that we had lost our biological families, but we hadn't lost our Ranger family

ANDROS JR.

Now you know why I say no to certain plans

CAMP LEADER

yes, I do, but I have a question, are there  _any_  other Rangers alive?

ANDROS JR.

No sir, there aren't

Cole walks in just then

COLE

that's where you're wrong!, I'm alive and so is all of Lightspeed and  _most_  of SPD they're only missing the Shadow Ranger and they're tech support

ANDROS JR.

Cole!, look only the Rangers of SPD are alive, the rest committed suicide, your team?

COLE

alive(he then promptly collapses from exhaustion)

ANNA

Cole!

JACK

he's OK just pa…

everyone that had just revealed they were alive promptly passed out


	24. Chapter 24

KAYLIE

looks like they're wiped out

MAYLA

I don't blame them, they look like they haven't eaten in weeks

a few days later the survivors were up, about and asking questions

JACK

where is Zordon?

MAYLA

he's gone, 20 years ago to the day

SYD

I don't understand, he can't be dead I last saw him well

MAYLA

(distressed) Syd he's gone!, the temporary base was destroyed with Zordon and Alpha in it and that was  _after_  almost all the Rangers had been killed during school hours!

SKY

wait, the programs, the morphers, everything is gone?

MAYLA

only one disk survived and it's useless without the proper codes and I've tried for 20 years and haven't even come close

Z

well, maybe Bridge can solve it

MAYLA

even  _if_  he solves it, it could just be schedules from many years ago, after all my father  _was_  close to uncle Tommy

and so Bridge actually solved the code, but it wasn't schedules, it was a videobiography by Mayla's Uncle

TOMMY

it you are watching this and you aren't me, it means I've either been captured or killed, if you're my daughter, or one of my nieces and nephew know I'll always be with you, if you're a Power Ranger, or a friend of the Power Rangers know that the world rests in your hands, if you are the husbands or wife of my nieces and nephew and you're not a Power Ranger welcome to the family, the husband of my daughter included, now for the contents of this disk, this disk not only has the history of the Power Rangers, but it also has plans for an underground base

and so Tommy tells the story and then they saw the plans for the underground base

MAYLA

if I'm right, then we have  _exactly_  what we need for this base

the camp leader had overheard the story and Mayla saying something about a base and he was excited because he had wanted one for a long time and had been gathering equipment to build it as well, he spoke up

CAMP LEADER

just give us the plans and we'll build it

BRIDGE

what are you talking about?

CAMP LEADER

the plans for the base on that disk, we've been wanting a base for quite some time

MAYLA

OK on one condition

CAMP LEADER

what's the condition?

MAYLA

that the Rangers have the plans to call the shots

CAMP LEADER

wouldn't have it any other way

just then Kaylie's daughter comes in


	25. Chapter 25

LAINA

aunt Mayla, mom says that camp 104 is being attacked by our enemies and that they are requesting help

MAYLA

thanks Laina, the team is on it

a few hours later camp 104 was gone but the survivors were now part of camp 15

MAYLA

man am I glad we didn't have to morph

KAYLIE

same here

LAINA

mom, do you ever think we'll see the surface again?

KAYLIE

yes, some day

meanwhile the base was built, unfortunately most of the Rangers were dead by then and the rest were dying

DOCTOR

how are they?

LAINA

(sighs) not goo, the last of the Power Rangers will be dead by tomorrow morning and the morphers haven't found suitable replacements

the old camp leader comes in then

CAMP LEADER

we've lost another group to an ambush

LAINA

Bob's dead isn't he?

CAMP LEADER

we just found his body, I'm sorry

LAINA

not as sorry as those filthy rulers will be when I get my hands on them

Laina's daughter comes in just as Laina says that

ALEXANDRA

mom, that's a death wish and you know it

LAINA

not with mom's blaster

CAMP LEADER/ALEXANDRA

what?!(Alexandra) but mom, grandma never let  _anyone_  go near her gun

LAINA

that's because I almost killed myself once with that gun, she later told me to use it when I was older and more experienced

Kaylie speaks up then

KAYLIE

Laina you're not yet ready

LAINA

sorry mom, but it's time

KAYLIE

very well my last message to you is to be strong and free earth

LAINA

don't worry mom, I will

Kaylie dies soon after

LAINA

bye mom and don't worry earth  _will_  be free even if I die even if it's the last thing I do earth will be free

suddenly the red morpher glows

ALEXANDRA

(gasps) mom!, the Red Turbo morpher is glowing

Laina turns and her eyes go wide

LAINA

it's not just the Red Turbo morpher, it's all of the morphers except for the Quasar Sabers and Aunt Sarah's almost all the morphers have found their owners

Laina is drawn to the Red Turbo Power and her daughter is drawn to the White Tiger power and with complete accuracy they morphed, just in time for an attack

LAINA/ALEXANDRA

morphing power!,(Laina)shift into Turbo!(Alexandra)White Tiger power

and they feel a rush, soon after, they join the fight

ALEJANDRO

it's the Red Turbo and White Tiger Rangers!

And soon after, the two rangers became  _real_  good targets

ALEXANDRA

we're getting beat up here

but that's when they hear morphing and when I say morphing I mean  _morphing_  which equals a lot of calls

LOST GALAXY RANGER

Go Galactic!

LIGHTSPEED RANGERS

Lightspeed Rescue!

SPD RANGERS

SPD Emergency!

ASTRO RANGERS

Let's Rocket!

ZEO RANGERS

Zeo Power!

OTHER MMPR

It's morphing time!

OTHER TURBO RANGERS

shift into Turbo!

WILD FORCE

Wild Access!

NINJA STORM

Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!

DINO THUNDER

Dino Thunder Power Up!

ALL

Power Rangers!

ALEXANDRA

OK guys, let's get them

and they win with the help of a new group of Rangers

WHITE RANGER

Rise of the White Ranger!

RED RANGER

Rise of the Red Ranger!

BLUE RANGER

Rise of the Blue Ranger!

BLACK RANGER

Rise of the Black Ranger!

PINK RANGER

Rise of the Pink Ranger!

YELLOW RANGER

Rise of the Yellow Ranger!

GREEN RANGER

Rise of the Green Ranger!

ALL

Power Rangers!

ALEXANDRA

OK, we need to talk later, but for now, welcome to the club

and they win after the battle most power down, but the new Rangers don't

LAINA

who ever you are, thanks but can you tell us who you are?

WHITE RANGER

friends, Power Down!

REST

Power Down!

And seven people from one of the defeated camps are revealed

LAINA

but how?, you guys were defeated

WHITE RANGER

yes but thanks to a robot the seven of us managed to escape and we came here

LAINA

is Alpha 5 all right?

WHITE RANGER

how do you know his name?

LAINA

my mother

WHITE RANGER

in that case yes, he is

and so four years later Earth was freed from evil

LAINA

I did it mom, I freed earth

unfortunately there was a high death count and some Rangers were also dead, but even through mourning there was happiness and joy for new found freedom

ALEXANDRA

come on mom, let's go home, home to the future

but no one saw a certain star glow very mysteriously…


	26. Chapter 26

LAINA

so, where do you and the other Rangers want to go to for celebration?

ALEXANDRA

pizza?

LAINA

pizza it is

as it turned out that's where the party in their honor was held

ALEJANDRO

to freedom and the Power Rangers

REST

freedom and the Power Rangers

RAMON

to the civilians!

RANGERS

the civilians!

BULK

to all!, for courage and strength in the times of need

ALL

to all!

ALEXANDRA

let us hope that earth is forever peaceful

RED NINJA RANGER

and all other planets

ALEXANDRA

and let us hope KO-35 will always be there for our ships and other needs

and with that the celebration ended


	27. Chapter 27

it had been a few weeks since earth had been freed and it was heaven compared to life underground, Bulk and Skull had died from old age and had been given a heroes burial, thanks to the Power Rangers and some friends

ALEXANDRA

at least they kept the secret for the original Astro Rangers

LAINA

they would be proud

they suddenly hear a  _huge_  explosion

LAINA

where'd that come from?!

ALEXANDRA

apartment 49, I'm going firefighter

LAINA

OK, I'm going medic

when they get there they found a bigger problem

ALEXANDRA

I thought we took care of Grumm a few weeks ago, all right time to go Ranger

but Grumm got the best of her before she could morph

ALEXANDRA

oh no, my morpher!

GRUMM

now, you cannot fight us since your Rangers are all gone and you will fall soon enough

he leaves the sight of the explosion

ALEXANDRA

no, I've failed

Laina comes over to her after the fire was out

LAINA

everyone's safe hon, let's go home

ALEXANDRA

that's where you're wrong mom, we're all in more danger than before this fire

LAINA

wait, what happened to your morpher?, now that I think about it what happened to mine?

ALEXANDRA

we need to call the other Rangers, they need to know about Grumm returning

LAINA

what?!, you did  _not_  just say Grumm's back

ALEXANDRA

I did, he was the one who destroyed my morpher

LAINA

Alexandra we destroyed him, he can't be back

they suddenly hear an evil laugh and look up to see Grumm

ALEXANDRA

than what do you call that?

LAINA

trouble, OK I have a plan

ALEXANDRA

one that doesn't involve morphing or dying?

LAINA

OK forget my plan

suddenly two people speak up, the sons of Bulk and Skull


	28. Chapter 28

EVAN

hey ugly, I'd start worrying about what the Power Rangers will do to you when they catch up to you if I were you

ADAM

yea, you'd better start worrying

GRUMM

I don't think so (blasts near by) you see I've eliminated all but two and the two still alive can't morph with broken morphers

EVAN

you're lying!

GRUMM

I broke the morphers in the explosion today, if you do not give up the two owners you will pay (leaves)

ADAM

he's lying, I know he is

that night…

CIVILIAN 1

maybe we should give them up

CIVILIAN 2

yea, I mean where  _are_  the Power Rangers?

ADAM

no, we  _do not_  give up, the Power Rangers never gave up on us, I won't give up on them

EVAN

yea, I will fight to the  _death_  tomorrow for the Power Rangers wherever they may be

Alexandra speaks up

ALEXANDRA

thanks for the gestures Evan but we have no hope, we can't do that, besides many of you are hurt and mom doesn't have equipment

Alexandra leaves to a fire where her mom is, after Alexandra leaves the civilians make a plan but so do Alexandra and her mom, thanks to extra morphers

ALEXANDRA

so we're agreed, we revel ourselves tomorrow

LAINA

well, that's the plan any ways I just hope it goes well

the next day Grumm repeated his message and the civilians plan went into action

EVAN

I am the multiple colors Ranger

ADAM

I am the Red Ninja Ranger

CIVILIAN

you can call me the Pink Astro Ranger

and it went on until al the seasons were called and all of the civilians had declared themselves Rangers

GRUMM

very well, kill them all

and that's when Alexandra spoke up

ALEXANDRA

wait!

GRUMM

what is this?

ALEXANDRA

we are the Power Rangers

ALEXANDRA/LAINA

Morphing Power!, (Alexandra) White Tiger Power! (Laina) Red Turbo Power

ADAM

them?

GRUMM

attack!

CIVILIAN 1

OK time for Morphing Power!, Rise of the White Ranger!

CIVILIAN 2

Morphing Power!, Let's Rocket!, Black Astro Ranger!

And so the battle ensues but they didn't win the war only the battle


	29. Chapter 29

RANGERS

Power Down! (Alexandra) why do I have a feeling he'll be back?

One of the presumed dead Rangers speak up

RANGER

because he will

WHITE RISE

Alendro, my brother you survived the fatal blast

ALENDRO

Maria my sister, I feared you dead, when I came to the camp it was abandoned and looked like there had been a raid

MARIA

(laughs) more like a party, we won our freedom but today we found we were wrong, Grumm is back

ALENDRO

and the others might also be back, perfect it's just what we need

ALEXANDRA

and to make matters worse we're the only living Rangers

that's when the human form of Zordon spoke up

ZORDON

(walking towards them) that may be true, but you are Power Rangers and last I checked Power Rangers always conquer evil in the end, no matter how long the battle lasts

ALENDRO/ALEXANDRA/MARIA/LAINA

Zordon! (Laina) but I had been told you were destroyed in the explosion that destroyed the Dino Base

ZORDON

fortunately I managed to go into my human form before the computer was completely fried but Alpha 5 did not survive

ALEXANDRA

why didn't you ever let us know?, aunt Mayla and the others thought you were dead and then lost their family while at school that day is always know as The Great Loss

LAINA

and that happened over 40 years ago, it happened 60 years ago to the day, everyone gave up hope, my mom and the other Rangers kept the fact they were Rangers for years but finally my dad revealed who he was and the others morphed right in front of my eyes, I was shocked to say the least we learned a lot in that time and aunt Mayla mentioned great uncle Tommy having a disk and after I lost mom I became the Red Turbo Ranger all the morphers had survived but we lost almost all of the Rangers a few weeks ago in the final battle for freedom we have no means of passing on the power seeing as Grumm has destroyed all but four spares and those are the ones we're using we have to face the facts it's hopeless Grumm will win in the end

ZORDON

only if you let him win there is still hope

ALEXANDRA

how Zordon there aren't any morphers

Alpha 5 shows himself at that moment

ALPHA 5

actually there are enough spare morphers for all the groups but those that already have morphers will feel a slight change since there will be necessary modifications

MARIA

I'm up for it

ALENRO

OK with me

LAINA

I'm ready

ALEXANDRA

when do we start?

ALPHA 5

hold out your morphers

they do and Alpha zaps them with a bolt of energy and then he's done

ZORDON

we have yet to select the others so for now you're on your own

ALEXANDRA

actually I have two candidates they're the sons of Bulk and Skull, from what I hear they were the ones who came up with the crazy plan of declaring themselves Rangers

LAINA

like there fathers did for the Astro Rangers those two were brave standing up to Astronema and of course for their sons Grumm like that

ZORDON

I agree with your choices bring them here when we have a command center again you will teleport in and out

ALEXANDRA

Zordon my mom and I are already busted

ZORDON

that may be true but the others will not their identities will have to be kept secret

ALEXANDRA

of course but don't you think our clothes give us away?

ZORDON

no one knew who the original Rangers were even though they wore there colors

ALEXANDRA

all right, you win now how to find them is the problem since they're nothing like there fathers

she leaves to find Adam and Evan after she found them she brought them to there temporary base and they got the new powers

ZORDON

you already know the rules to morph you say Earth is United all are one plus those that get the other power will know how to morph

and soon after a battle came up

ALL

Morphing Power!, (Laina) Shift into Turbo! (Alexandra) White Tiger Power!, (others) Earth is United all are one!

They fight and win

ALEXANDRA

all right, we win

LAINA

for now

and so for many months they fight the enemy after they get new allies they eventually win

ZORDON

you have finally won

EVAN

for now


End file.
